Want To Want Me
'"Want To Want Me"' by ''Jason Derulo is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The dancer is a man. He wears a golden cap backwards, black aviators, a gold jacket, a red shirt and a white shirt under it, black skinny jeans, a silver neckless, and gold sneakers. Background The background goes into a black void with rectangular lines of varying colours. They are first shown to be blue and flashing yellow. Behind are outlined female silhouettes of the same colour. It transitions to red diagonal lines shifting to the right and a red standing silhouette made as a void, which the dancer enters. Afterwards, the background is gold with the female silhouettes lying seductively and another standing void silhouette, which once again, the dancer enters. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both: While tapping your right shoulder, punch downward. Want_To_Want_Me_GoldMove1.jpg|All Gold Moves WTWM GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Trivia *This is the second song by Jason Derulo in the series, after The Other Side. **This is his first song to not be a regional exclusive. *''Want To Want Me''’s preview is the first preview to have an interview with someone that's not with the two Just Dance producers. *Jason Derulo performed this song at E3 to help Ubisoft launch the game. *This is the second time where Jason Derulo approves his song for Just Dance. The first being The Other Side. **This is the second time such a thing happened, the first time was Flo Rida performing Good Feeling to help with the launch of Just Dance 4. *The dancer resembles Kiss Kiss and The Choice Is Yours. **They very likely wear the same cap. **The avatar strongly resembles'' Kiss Kiss.'' * This routine reuses a move from I Got You (I Feel Good) ''and [[Toxic|''Toxic]]. *The dancer is portrayed by Jerky Jessy, who is also the choreographer of this routine. He also performed as the backup dancers from Hey Mama, ''P2 from [[Let's Groove|''Let's Groove]] and Happy. *Behind Jason Derulo's performance at E3, the full gameplay can be seen without the pictograms, scoring, and level bar. This marks the first time the full gameplay has been "revealed" by official material before the game's release. *During the E3 press conference announcement of the song, slipped up, and said the song was a "huge sh*t". *In Dance Quests, this song is in a cup titled "Sunglasses", along with Let's Groove and Heartbeat Song. *Jason Derulo said in an interview that he is a fan of the game and he plays it with his niece. **This makes him the only fan of the game to ever have a song in the series. * A Beta pictogram for this song is accidentally used in the Mashup of ''Let's Groove''. Gallery Want me to me.png Want me to me alt.png|Alternate Routine Want To Want Me Square.png|Beta menu square JD2016_PREVIEW_WANT_TO_WANT_ME_208079.gif 18656336690 6c3dcce74a o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221449374_1ae575081e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657872879_f4dd490a8c_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844041905_046e8e7bbf_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Dancerwanttowantme.png|Coach Want_To_Want_Me_Extraction.png|Want To Want Me Kiuyrtde.png|Avatar Want to want me alt duo.jpg|Alternate Duet WTWMAlternateP2AvatarExtraction.png|Couples Duet Avatar WTWM Menu.gif|In the menu Videos Jason_Derulo_-_%22Want_To_Want_Me%22_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 want to want me Showtime References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016